The present invention relates to filters and particularly to back-flushable filters which can be cleaned by back-flushing through the filter body.
Many filter constructions are known which permit the filter to be cleaned by back-flushing through the filter body. Generally, such filters are operable either in a normal filtering mode wherein they perform their normal filtering functions of removing solid particles from a fluid (e.g., water) circulated through the filter, or in a flushing mode wherein they clean the filter by back-flushing the filter body. Examples of such filter constructions are described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,757 and 4,806,217.